


Yggdrasil

by Oshidoshi



Category: The Society On Da Run
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshidoshi/pseuds/Oshidoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem taking place in the far future on another planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yggdrasil

Lui-Draghi xazso cilhy  
K’lir voivel, neu-l-uogil  
Camare, lasoyu Ellju  
Zecklé noi

He felt the air filtering through his parted fingers  
He loved the sky, and from his hill he embraced the breeze  
The turbines swung and swung the wills of the Earth  
The purification of air made the breeze come faster and harder like the snow

The airy boy was holding out both his arms  
It was like a thank-you prayer to the air  
The grass, in all their millions of glory, shifted and shifted in wake  
The air came hard this time around, for the turbines swung their best

The boy wanted to fly through the sky and touch the infinite blue sky  
He could almost feel himself rise in the air  
But something was wrong with the world

The sun was lowering in the sky  
Raleighs were turning from blue-red  
An orange-sense filled the sky, dissipating that sacred blue hue  
Clock will say “time to return home, your mother awaits your return.”  
The boy does not want to leave, for this breeze still has life

The airy boy continues to hold out his arms  
A dirty smell fills his nose and the sacred air  
The heart of the wind beats against the land, casting its glow  
A certain smoke rises in the distance, pulling lightly the boy from his peace

The boy wants to fly through the setting sky and reach the clouded sun  
The wasteland would be beneath him, shrinking away as he flew

The grass, in all their millions of glory, shifted and shifted into mountains of trash  
The turbines turn to black, decayed things  
Irradiated by past’s blues  
The boy, clad in armor, takes off his gas mask to embrace the breeze  
Its a danger in itself to breathe the poisoned air  
To embrace the breeze that died with the world  
(To embrace the breeze that died with the land).

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: the idea for this was from a writing prompt on Napowrimo.net. The prompt was write a poem about lies. So this came about. The boy was remembering a time before the world was ravaged, when he was just a farm boy and not an agent. I wrote it to Yuragu Sora by Haruka Shimotsuki (that means you can sing it to the song’s melody). Here’s a literal translation of the beginning dragon words:
> 
> Fly through sky  
> On wings, black and bold  
> Come, sweet Vessel  
> Build new land
> 
> Its taken from my Blessings of the Father Dragon poem.  
> *Note, the é in Zecklé denotes the creation of something new.  
> Listen to Yuragu Sora: Yuragu Sora on YouTube


End file.
